Muertos calle 42nd
The largest street gang in Phoenix at the time of the great war, they have continued their lifestyle even after their ghoulification, and try to keep the other factions out of their turf. History Formed by several smaller gangs in 2032, the 42nd quickly became the most powerful gang in the city, thanks to their cartel connections south of the border supplying them with drugs. They also took payments in guns, giving them a large armory to choose from. They were so successful in fact, that by 2042 they were the only gang in the city, and had free reign due to the payoff of corrupt officials. They payed for the construction of several high-rise apartment buildings that they turned into drug palaces, ensuring their customers were always nearby. On October 23rd 2077 however, their hundreds of millions would be useless when the Bombs fell. The first weeks after the bombings were chaos; Most of the gang bosses were wiped out and the remaing ones fought for control, turning their blocks into fortresses, not only to keep out their rivals, but also the looters. The radiation from the several bombs dropped on the area firmly took hold of their bodies, killing hundreds and turning the rest into ghouls. Not stopping their war for this, a new leader was declared in 2098, which allowed the severely weaken gang to rest and scavenge supplies from the city center. They lived like this for several decades, before travelers came to the city ruins. Reassured that there were people elsewhere, they quickly set these travelers up with a place to stay and drugs, for a hefty fee. They would begin to rebuild their criminal empire in 2112, when wasteland chemist, Frank Yurson, wandered into town, and told them about how he could make med-x, psycho and turbo. Taking him to one of their fortified neighborhoods and forcing him to teach them, they began to mass produce these substances and sell them to the few travelers that pass through. When they learned of the Republic of Arizona, they sent a small crew to attack, but were repelled by the newcomers' superior firepower. Since that incident they have stuck to their section of town, only attacking if someone in trespassing. When the legion came in 2254, there was non-stop war in the streets, ghouls with automatic pistols and old hunting rifles facing off against hordes of tribals. They received a boost in their firepower when the RAZ left, and abandoned a few dozen of their assault rifles, which the bangers gladly put to use. Weathering the two decades of the siege, they have managed to maintain their numbers at 300 due to the heavy migration of ghouls from the east. They have also managed to strike up a deal with slavers from the south, who supply them with females in exchange for chems. Activities The 42nd gang mainly concern themselves with the production of chems and the safeguarding of their territory of the irradiated ruins, mainly from the North American Reich these days. When travelers manage to reach them, they are put up in one of several vice palaces, where the traveler can get any desire they want, as long as they can pay. Equipment 42nd street members have no uniform armaments, so members can be seen carrying anything from lead pipes to missile launchers. As a rule however, the better the weapon, the higher up in the gang the member is. Category:Organization